


Yours

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Hermione Granger, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), BDSM, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: There is just something about Bruce that drives her wild.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place during Age of Ultron. Many thanks to my beta GR for her assistance with this fic, and to Katy for the extension on this fest.
> 
> My prompt was as follows:   
> Prompt 46: It’s always the quiet ones…
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

Hermione sipped at her drink, watching the Avengers move around the room. She hadn’t wanted to go to the event, but to her surprise, Bruce had insisted they attend. As she was the newest member of the Avengers squad, he thought it’d be in poor taste if she didn’t make an appearance at the get-together.

“See? This isn’t so bad,” Bruce whispered in her ear, coming up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist. 

Hermione leant into his touch. “It’s excruciating.” She looked at him. “Does Natasha have a thing for you?” She arched a brow at him. “She’s been staring at you all night, and giving me nasty looks.”

Bruce shrugged. “I only have eyes for you.” He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “But you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Hermione scoffed. “I’m not jealous,” she told him, shaking her head. “But, speaking of secrets-”

“-It’s not a secret,” Bruce protested. 

“What have you and Tony been working on?” 

“Nothing important,” Bruce said. “And quite honestly, I’m ready to throw in the towel. The project is a failure, but Tony can’t seem to let it go.”

“Well, I don’t like you being gone late at night,” Hermione said, looking at him.

“I know, I’ve been terribly neglectful, haven’t I?” Bruce laughed nervously. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You promise?” Hermione asked, looking at him intensely.

“I do,” Bruce said, a slight smirk pulling on the corner of her lips. “Can I get you another drink?”

“Yes, please,” Hermione replied. She finished the drink in her hand and handed him the empty glass. She turned her attention to see Clint trying to pull Thor’s hammer from the table. She couldn’t help but giggle, going over to watch. “This looks interesting,” she commented, taking a seat on the sofa next to Thor. 

“Only those worthy can wield my hammer,” Thor told her.

Tony stood as Bruce came over and handed her another drink. He took a seat next to her. “This is going to be good,” she whispered, leaning towards Bruce as she watched Tony try to pull the hammer up.

After watching him and Rhodes try and try to pick up the hammer, they eventually gave up. 

“My turn,” Bruce said, puffing up his chest slightly.

“Really?” Hermione asked, arching a brow at him.

“Yup, and then we can get out of here,” he promised to her.

Her eyes warmed, and she nodded. She wet her lips, eager to get him home. 

Bruce pulled on the handle, a strange groan escaping his lips as he pulled. He stopped pulling but continued to emit the noise, causing Tony, Hermione, and a few others to burst out laughing.

Finishing her drink, Hermione stood. 

“You two heading out?” Steve asked, looking at her and Bruce.

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “We have plans in the morning, so we’ll be turning in early.”

Hermione smirked at Bruce’s lie. They didn’t have any plans in the morning… She just didn’t want to stay longer than she had to. 

“Well, thank you both for coming,” Tony said, standing. 

“Of course,” Bruce said. “Have a great rest of the night.”

Hermione walked towards the exit of Tony’s flat. Although everyone knew she was a witch, she didn’t like using magic in front of them.

Bruce followed behind her. “Can you Apparate us home instead of us taking a cab?”

“You read my mind,” Hermione murmured, pulling Bruce into her arms and Disapparating them.

The second they landed in Bruce’s flat, he wasted no time in claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. He backed her against the bedroom door, grinning when he realised where they were. 

“Right to the bedroom?” Bruce asked, pulling away with a smirk on his face.

Hermione nodded, eyes wide. “I want you.”

“I want you, too.” Bruce resumed kissing her. “Can I use the restraints?”

“Please,” Hermione whimpered, lifting her arms up for him. She had known that Bruce had left the door restraints up from a few nights ago, both of them content with just leaving them strapped to the door instead of putting them on and taking them off repeatedly. 

Reaching up, Bruce slipped her hands into the restraints and tightened them, so she was now against the door. “You know I love having you like this.”

“Completely at your mercy,” Hermione breathed, already feeling her knickers soaked. The predatory look in Bruce’s eyes let her know that he was just as aroused as she was. 

Bruce growled impatiently. "I need you. Need to taste you, feel you." He panted, making quick work of pulling her tights down and pushing her skirt up. He dropped to his knees and buried himself between her legs. Bruce lapped at her core, his hands gripping her thighs tightly. He swirled his tongue around her nub, teasing her the way he knew she liked. 

"Gods," she whimpered, already feeling her orgasm build. His calloused hands caressed her body, teasing her with every stroke. When Bruce lightly bit her clit, she cried out as her orgasm washed over her. "Bruce!" she screamed, grinding herself on his face. "Gods, yes." She pulled at her restraints, desperately wishing she could run her fingers through his hair.

"You taste so good," Bruce groaned. "That's it." He made his way up her body, kissing her rousingly before pulling back to give her a smouldering look. 

"Fuck me, Bruce," she whispered. "Take me; I'm yours."

Reaching up, Bruce quickly released her from the restraints above her. Once she was free, he pulled her towards their bed, pushing her slightly onto it. He removed his clothing, stripping bare as Hermione did the same. 

“So beautiful,” he said, looking her over in appreciation as he stroked his cock. 

“Bruce, please,” Hermione whimpered. “I need you.”

“What do you need?” he asked, his voice firm. “Say it.”

“You,” Hermione whispered, looking at him pleadingly. “I need to feel your cock inside of me. I need you to fuck me.”

“Turn over, on your hands and knees,” Bruce commanded. 

Hermione shivered in anticipation and did as he bade. She wriggled her arse at him, teasing him. 

He guided his cock towards her entrance and slowly pushed in. Bruce closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of completeness. Her walls gripped him tightly as his cock made its way within her.

Hermione dug her fingers into the bedsheets below and groaned in joy. “Fuck,” Hermione cursed.

He paused when he was buried completely inside, and Hermione let out a pleased sigh. When Bruce began to move, another moan escaped her lips. Her body hummed with pleasure from every stroke.

Bruce gripped Hermione’s hips tightly as he thrust into her. She mewled in pleasure as she rocked back and forth on his cock. His grip on her was tight, and he knew that she’d likely have bruises the next day. The very thought spurred him on faster.

“Bruce,” she moaned. “Harder, faster.” He complied with her requests, thrusting into her roughly, repeatedly. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She loved when he fucked her hard and fast. Bruce could be very demanding and rough as a lover - it was something that she deeply loved about him.

Bruce leant forward and covered her body with his. One hand braced itself on the bed as the other worked its way around her body. His fingers quickly found her clit; he rubbed her there as he thrust, knowing that they would both reach their orgasm soon.

Hermione closed her eyes, savouring the feel of him fucking her. His fingers felt like they were working magic on her body, and soon she felt herself tittering close to the proverbial edge.

“You like that, don’t you?” he asked, teasing her.

“Yes,” Hermione whispered, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her tightly. 

“You’re mine,” Bruce said possessively, his voice low and rough. 

“Yours,” Hermione whispered, closing her eyes. She could feel that she was on the edge of coming again. “Yours, Bruce, forever, I’m yours,” she panted, wanting so desperately to orgasm.

“Come for me, Hermione,” Bruce commanded, increasing his speed.

She let out a gasp, followed by “Bruce!” as her orgasm crashed over her. Her fingers dug further into the sheets as she tried to brace herself. Hermione’s inner walls clenched around him, urging on his own orgasm.

“Hermione,” he ground out as he climaxed.

Hermione slumped forward, utterly exhausted as Bruce finished. He pulled away from her before lying next to her.

“I fucking love you,” Bruce whispered, reaching up and wiping a sweaty piece of hair from her face.

Hermione smiled at him lovingly. “I love you too.” She grinned at him. “Now, will you tell me what you and Tony were working on?”

Bruce laughed. “Sorry, love, but I’m sworn to secrecy. Amazing sex doesn’t change that.”

Hermione pouted slightly, but let the subject drop for now. She would figure it out sooner or later.

“You know who I think could lift Thor’s hammer?” Hermione mused.

Bruce arched a brow at her. “Who?”

“Steve,” Hermione said quietly. “I mean… I really think he could.”

“Maybe he tried after we left?” Bruce wondered. “It seemed like they were going to continue with that when we were leaving.”

“Hmmm,” Hermione murmured, snuggling into Bruce’s side. “Maybe,” she mused, “we’ll have to ask when we see them next.”


End file.
